Awards' Night
by false-illusions
Summary: She was 17, he was 21. Once upon a time, they fell in love, made mistakes, hurt each other, and fell apart. Now, she's 26, and he's 30. Can they get back what they lost and fall for each other one more time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I started writing this fic _waaay_ back in April, and it was just meant to be a one-shot but my imagination has taken me places and I was really enjoying this developing this story. Anyhoo, I have four chapters pre-written but I'm not going to give scheduled updates since I have finals and RL to worry about, but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**(this is another birthday gift to my friend, Jean, who saw this in its first stages.)**

_Disclaimer: We all know Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I only wished I owned Joshy. Any similarities to true to life events are purely coincidental and wishful thinking._

* * *

><p>Cameras are feverishly flashing.<p>

Spectators are screaming, chanting names.

Reporters everywhere, with their big grins and prying questions for the famous attendees.

With all the spectacle surrounding tonight's event, one might think that what you're about to enter is another year of the Hunger Games.

_Close enough but not quite._

The red carpet is quite a chaotic, long stretch – kind of like a Walk of Death – from the limo to the Beverly Hilton where the Golden Globes is going to be held in about half an hour.

Everyone is excited to know who are going to win tonight, for a victory is as good an assurance for a spot on the sought-after Oscar nominations.

And, of course, the whole world wants to know _who _you're wearing.

Most especially, The Fashion Police.

"This is the drop-off point, Miss Swan," the chauffeur announces.

Bella Swan just nods and swallows the bile that has gathered in her dry throat. The hand gripping her father's tightens as she looks to him for comfort. He should have been working for the red carpet coverage of today's big event, but knowing him, he will not miss this very big day of his daughter's career.

"You ready, B?" Angela, Bella's agent and friend, asks from the seat across her.

"I'm nervous," Bella says for about the 247th time today.

Charlie squeezes Bella's hand in his, while looking adoringly at her. "There's nothing to be nervous of, Bells. You look absolutely beautiful, and I'm sure you'll be kicking some behinds tonight."

Bella offers her father a small but genuine smile. "Thanks, Dad, I'm glad you're here." Charlie leans toward her and plants a gentle kiss on her blonde head – dyed so for her latest movie project. "Oh, and please don't forget to bring my Keds with you."

Angela chuckles at the Swans before fishing out her phone to call someone, probably the escort waiting outside the limo, and tell them that "She's ready."

_This is it, Isabella._ She thinks to herself. _You can do this. Walk, pose for the cameras, smile if your guts can take it, answer their questions. _

_Oh, yeah, breathe. _

The twenty-six year old actress has been in the industry before she was even alive for a decade, and though the recognition she has gained ever since then has been decent, she only became a household name nine years ago, when she played the lead role in one of Hollywood's biggest franchises of all time.

With fame came the controversies, of course, and about 89% of them were downright ugly. It wasn't until after _the Saga_, as people called it – and still do – that Bella began to receive pleasant feedbacks again. Though she never regrets anything about being in that franchise, she's also thankful for the first class projects that have been offered to her, one of them becoming her ticket to a Best Actress nomination to tonight's Golden Globes. The nomination alone is already a huge honor for the young thespian, yet she still has no idea how she'll feel _if _she wins it big tonight.

_Win or no, I'm happy to have been nominated._

Charlie Swan, noted production director and Bella Swan's father, is looking sharp and dashing and nothing like the raggedy sixty-something year old hippie that he usually is, gets out of their limo first, clutching Bella's favorite pair of overused black Keds in one hand, and then helps his daughter step out onto the red carpet and to the chaos that is Hollywood.

Bella takes a deep breath to steady herself, both figuratively and literally, as she tries to calm her breathing and at the same time keep standing straight in her five-inch, skin-tone suede Christian Loubotin heels.

_I can't wait to get through this red carpet shit and change into my Keds. _

_Damn the deal I made with Dad that I'll have to wait 'til we're inside and seated before I can take these heels off._

Not even a second after stepping out of her limo's safety, it seems like all cameras are pointed and flashing towards her.

_Oh, great now the world will see me trip and fall face first. I'd probably be labeled an attention whore by the end of the day if that happens. _

"They're all just breadsticks, Bells," Charlie whispers to her, referring to how the two of them always think of the red carpet media as breadsticks and the carpet itself is the tomato sauce.

Bella chuckles at this before walking further in the middle of everything, her dad keeping a small distance behind.

A number of famous faces come across Bella, and they all chat and exchange pleasantries with her, complimenting her nomination and her cream Chanel gown, personally designed by Karl Lagerfeld himself.

Bella stops by a couple of reporters to answer the usual questions; _"Who are you wearing tonight, Bella?"_ "_How true is the rumor that you and Rosalie Hale are in the middle of another feud?" "Do you have anyone special in your life right now?"_

Bella tries to respond as politely as she can but in the back of her mind, she already finds it _un_believable that even as a high-profile nominee tonight, she's still being asked the same questions as she would have been if she simply was an attendee.

_You don't ever hear them asking the men about their suits. Or stupid, rumored feuds that neither Rosie nor I have ideas how they came to be. We're friends, for Christ's sakes. _

The only red-carpet reporter that Bella actually wants to chat with is her good friend, Josh Horowitz, and they spot each other at the same time. The sight of him, in this event full of people who are only interested in knowing about your dress and/or your personal life, is so comforting that Bella almost burst into a sprint - if only she isn't wearing 5-inch killer heels.

"Bella! How are you feeling tonight?" Josh prompts after a quick hug, always concerned about his friend's welfare first before anything else.

"Joshy," she says, using her old nickname for him, "You know how I am at these events, saying that I'm nervous is going to be the understatement of the year, and it's only January," Bella answers.

"At least this time, you're not in crutches," he says.

"Yeah, but I'd give anything to get out of these heels, my feet are killing me."

"If it's any consolation, my dear friend, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, not to mention taller, please be extra careful and make sure you don't trip when accepting your award later."

Bella tries to scowl at her friend but her laughter foils charade. "I seriously have no idea whether to thank you or shove you."

"Well, I'm looking forward to chatting with you again some time tonight, maybe then you'll not simply be, _Bella Swan, the Actress and my Best Friend, _but _Bella Swan, Golden Globe Best Actress-Drama_!" Josh tells her, this time with no hint of joking behind his words.

The blush on Bella's cheeks is undeniable even beneath all the make-up, "Hopefully, Joshy. Hopefully."

After her short interview with Josh, Bella resumes walking down the red carpet, and from time to time posing for the cameras or chatting with some other attendees she personally knows, Charlie still trailing a few steps behind. The entrance to the Hilton, and her way to exit from the media madness, is already visible, and Bella is so ready to speed up her strides to reach it when a familiar female voice calls her name.

"Isabella Swan!"

She can't help but smile as she turns to find one of her best friends in the business and former co-star Katherine Sparks, walking towards her and not giving a damn about the photographers and media people calling her name.

"Kate!" Bella exclaims as they enfold each other in a warm embrace. She has not seen her friend since October last year, about two weeks before her mahogany hair was bleached.

"Look at you," says Kate as she pulls away, "blonde bombshell."

_Thank heavens there are no microphones near Katherine. _

"Thanks, Kate. I missed you, too."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You know I missed you. Hey, Charlie!"

"You're aware that we're in the middle of the red carpet, right?"

Kate nods, and turns before putting an arm around Bella's waist and grinning at the media before them.

"Smile like you love them, babe." _If there's anyone in the universe who hates the media more than I do, it's Katherine. _

_And Edward Masen. _

_I should not be thinking of him right now._

_I wonder if he's proud of me._

_Well, he has always been proud of me._

_Stop thinking of Edward, Isabella!_

Kate suddenly turns away from the cameras, loops an arm through her friend's, and walks towards the direction of the grandstand.

"I heard Edward is already here," Kate whispers, making Bella gasp in surprise.

_Holy shit._

"What? Jeez, he's here tonight?" Bella frets. "What's he presenting for?" She can only imagine the uproar that will take place when her ex is the one to hand her the award. Well, of course, Bella has to win first.

Kate knows for a fact that Edward Masen is not assigned for the category in which Bella is nominated in, but as she spots the "man of the moment" being interviewed by a female correspondent a few feet away from them, she tells Bella, "I don't know, B. Why don't you ask him personally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is heeeere! Sorry if the update took some time, real life kinda got in the way but here it is now. **

**I just want to share over here that I'm buying 1989 today! asdfghjkl**

**Special thanks to Jean (find her on tumblr/twitter: slaystenstew) for pre-reading. Oh, and hi Daphne (izzybellaswan on tumblr).**

_Disclaimer: It is a universal fact that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Recognizable names aren't mine, I just thought it would be fun to have them here. Any similarities to true to life events are purely coincidental and are a product of wishful thinking._

* * *

><p>It's impossible not to notice the striking gent even among a frenzied crowd, most especially when said person practically commands everybody's attention without even trying.<p>

Edward Masen, at thirty years of age, is still one of the sexiest men not just in Hollywood but in the whole world for that matter. People may have thought that his career wouldn't take off after it peaked because of the Saga, but here he is, over three years later, with movie projects left and right, and an A-List status to his name.

Everyone thinks he has everything; a great career, flawless acting cred – what more can he ask for, right?

For Edward, he has everything _and _nothing.

What he wants the most is the one thing he can't seem to find, or a much better way to put it: it was something he once had, but lost.

"So, Edward, how are you tonight?" the female reporter asks. _Mandy? Maggie? Margie? What's her name again?_

"I'm great, thank you."

"That's good to hear. Can I just say, you're looking sleek and every bit of the fine man that you are. Is that Dior?"

_Can't she think of a better question?_

If there's one thing Edward despises with a passion about the acting industry, it's the media. Sure, they're just doing their jobs, but he's also certain that there are more interesting occupations out there that don't include asking about what someone's wearing or basically trying to get into others' private lives to expose their dirtiest laundry, so to speak.

"Yeah, it is. Same old, same old," Edward says, forcing out a laugh.

Mandy/Maggie/Margie smiles suggestively at him before biting her lower lip. "Do you think Bella Swan is going to be one of the big winners tonight?"

_I should've seen that one coming. _

_Bella Swan_.

They haven't been together for over three years now, yet everyone still makes something out of anything. It's pathetic, exhausting, and it will mean nothing at all to Edward _if only he stopped caring - _about the media, about their tales, and about _her_. The only problem is; he knows he never will.

He tried dating, even getting into a steady relationship, but no one has _it. _Whatever _it _is that Edward is looking for, whatever _it _is that he only knew he had when _she _was _his._

Tanya, his last and only girlfriend after _her_, broke up with him two months ago saying she met someone else, and that that guy gives her "tingles". She apologized, said that she knew Edward does not get "tingles" from her either. _"Don't worry, Edward. Someday, one person will give you that, too. You'll just know it when it happens." _He isn't heartbroken over it, never was. Truth be told, he envies her for finding _it._

When Edward found out about Bella's Best Actress nomination at the Golden Globes, he felt so proud he thought his heart would swell, he was so happy for her that he caught himself dialing her when he remembered it wasn't his place to do so.

Three years ago, it was.

Three years ago, he would have called and told her how proud he is.

Three years ago, he could have pulled her into his arms, spun her around, and kissed her 'til both of them were gasping for air.

Three years ago, he could have assured her she was going to win, could have kissed her forehead to banish her nerves.

Three years ago – when she loved him as much as he loved her. As much as he still loves her. As much as he is _always_ going to love her.

Now, however, Edward can only answer Mandy/Maggie/Margie's question with the most honest response that he has. "Yes. I believe she will." The words are barely out of his lips before the crowd around him goes crazy.

Correspondents and their camera operators rush past him to obtain the first glimpse.

Edward finds them ridiculous since this area is the one nearest the Hilton entrance, which means everyone on the foremost area of the red carpet has seen the approaching personality.

_It's probably Leonardo di Caprio or maybe, Jennifer Lawrence has tripped once again. _

The spectators being held back by the railings and security guards are suddenly screaming even louder.

_Brangelina, maybe?_

If only Edward can see beyond the bright fluorescent lights, camera flashes, and the throng of media men obscuring his view.

"Get ready, Lou," Mandy/Maggie/Margie whisper-shouts to her cameraman. Edward is surprised that she has not rushed towards the madness like everyone else. She probably has another question for him. "This is going to make headlines, and I want to be the one with the interview."

Edward, though curious of whoever caused the folly is, feels like it's time for him to go inside and find his seat, but before he can thank Mandy/Maggie/Margie for the time, she stops him.

"Mr. Masen, you have to stick around for this. Please."

_What does that mean? _As he's about to make some ridiculous excuse to get away, the crowd parts, and finally, Edward catches sight of the person behind the flurry.

It feels as if his heart has never beaten that fast for years.

_She _is certainly not Leo.

Jennifer also didn't trip, or maybe she still did but it happened somewhere else.

Brangelina is nowhere to be found.

_She _is definitely worth all the attention, albeit Edward knows just how much _she_ hates being the center of it.

_She, _without any hint of a doubt, is someone to stick around for - it was his stupid mistake he didn't do that three years earlier.

_She _is walking towards him, with a shy, little smile on her face, her deep brown eyes locked on his.

_Edward _is frozen on the spot, barely aware as everyone else reported, snapped picture after picture of what is taking place, or tried to get _her_ attention through their sweet-talking.

"_Bella_, can you give that dress a twirl?"

"You're looking gorgeous as ever, _Bella_!"

"Strike a pose, sweetheart!"

_Bella _pays them no attention as she saunters to Edward, halting when she's about a couple of feet away from him. Edward can't help the big smile that breaks upon his face – the first genuine one he has managed so far today.

_Keep your cool, Masen._

_Fuck, Charlie's with her. _

"Hey." _Real smooth, Eddie._

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Another cliffie. Thoughts? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**

_**A/N: Good news: Chapter 4 is off for proof-reading. Not so good news: I have not written chapter 5 yet, and i'll be going back to college in a couple of weeks but I will try and write two chapters more before the semester starts up again. I really like this chapter (it's my fave so far...so I hope you'll like it, too.)**_

**Thank you, Jean (slaystenstew on twitter & tumblr) for primping my little story.**_**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (and also my heart). Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls is the ultimate otp song. All recognizable names are not mine, and lastly, any similarities to true to life events are purely coincidental and are just products of wishful thinking._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I don't know, B. Why don't you ask him personally?"<strong>_

_Motherfugg. _

_Edward is right there. Approximately a hundred steps away from where I'm standing. _

The entryway can only be reached by passing where Edward currently is being interviewed. His back is towards her, obscuring his face from her view, but Bella can tell from his somewhat rigid posture that he's already exasperated.

Bella knows she can't avoid this, not with the media's eyes watching everyone's moves.

_And besides, I'm over him._

_Or am I?_

_Will _he_ even acknowledge _me?

_Of course, he will. Edward is probably the nicest guy in the world._

"I didn't see his name on the guest list," Charlie mutters, effectively halting Bella's thoughts from running wild.

"Me neither," adds Bella, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Well, he got one of the last minute invites since he'll be presenting the Cecil B. DeMille award to Cronenberg," Kate finally tells them, earning a sigh of relief from Bella.

"Wonder why he's not up for a nomination tonight. I saw his movie, he did great," Charlie says, walking side by side with his daughter.

_I was wondering the same thing. He always does his best in his projects._

Kate stops for an interview, telling the Swans that she'll meet them inside.

As they come nearer, Charlie whispers, "You don't have to do this, Bells. We can just walk straight inside."

"I know Dad, but I want to. It's high time that I stopped pretending he doesn't exist. I'm a big girl now, it'll be fine."

_It will be fine._

A random shriek of her name from the crowd catches everyone's attention, and suddenly it's as if she's back at the red carpet's opening with all the cameras pointed towards her, clicking and flashing, capturing Bella's every step; the audience going crazy behind the security and the railings.

If she was anxious earlier, what she feels right now is close to panic, and the only thing that's keeping her from running is Charlie's hand on her back.

_Deep breaths, Isabella, you can do this._

Despite her killer heels, Bella's petite built is still no match against the wall of cameramen and reporters that has obscured her sight of Edward. Charlie and a couple of security details come to aid as they try and part the crowd.

As they make a path for Bella, she immediately spots _him, _standing by one of the female reporters, staring at _her._ _His_ green eyes so focused on _her_ but the look on _his _face is unreadable.

_Is he offended? Gosh, I knew it. _

_Fuuuuuck, I shoulda listened to Dad._

_No backing out now, B. _

_Think of your happy place. _

Her happy place: memories of the life she once shared with Edward, in a place that once upon a time always made her feel warm and safe…and _loved._

_**I was sitting on one of the stools around the kitchen island as Edward stood between my parted legs, both of us tipsy from the champagne we just had. It was almost midnight and we were still up celebrating our third anniversary as a couple. He was singing along to **_**Iris **_**as the mixtape he made for me played. His hands slid down my arms, then gently grabbed my hands to lock them around his neck. Whispered words of love were exchanged and kisses tender as down were shared moments before he pulled me off my seat, against him, and then we were slow dancing.**_

Bella manages a shy smile, recalling how their night ended.

_**Bed. **_

_**Tangled limbs and sheets alike. **_

_**Bodies slick with sweat. **_

_**Under and over him. **_

_**We went to sleep at the crack of dawn, both of us thoroughly worn-out, sated and blissful.**_

_OH SHIT, BELLA. NOT _THAT_ KIND OF HAPPY PLACE._

"Bella, can you give that dress a twirl?"

"You're looking gorgeous as ever, Bella!"

"Strike a pose, sweetheart!"

Bella stops about a couple of feet away from _him –_ close enough to touch him, yet still a bit distant for comfort – not knowing what's going to happen next. She looks directly into Edward's eyes nervously, _seeking, _when he does something that Bella least expects, but is hoping most for.

Edward smiles _her _smile. The one smile that, in the past, he would always reserve for when she was around, when she made him happy.

_It's the smile he always had to assure me that he loved me._

_That was then, though. Don't read too much into it._

"Hey," Edward says.

"Hi," Bella nods, grinning back, their gazes still locked into each other's.

_Great, we say 'Hey' and 'Hi' and stare at each other like idiots. Just like the old times. I'm all good._

She's pretty sure that the whole world is seeing this exchange right now. She's also pretty sure they're bored already.

A gruff male voice clearing his throat from behind Bella breaks their heated eye contact and the trance that they're in.

"Charlie," Edward speaks, holding out his hand, "good to see you again."

Reaching around his daughter to shake Edward's hand, Charlie replies, "Good to see you, too."

Turning their attention back to each other, Bella and Edward are about to say something when the female reporter interrupts the moment.

"Bella Swan," she grins, her enthusiasm a little too much to be real. "It's an honor to finally meet you! I'm Maggie Day, correspondent for Beyond Hollywood."

Bella gives Maggie a polite smile in return, stepping closer to the correspondent, and to Edward.

_Gosh, he smells nice._

"Edward and I were just talking about you…" Maggie tells her.

Bella glances at Edward beside her, one eyebrow raised in question. "You were talking about me?" she whispers, he shrugs.

"…and I'm sure you've been asked this question for one too many times tonight, but how are you feeling tonight, Best Actress nominee and all that?"

Without even thinking for long, Bella answers, "My feet are killing me, to be honest, and not that I don't love my Loubotins but I still favor my Keds."

Her answer sets everyone within earshot laughing but Edward murmuring "You haven't changed a bit" is her favorite reaction.

_See? I can be comical and entertaining._

_Especially, when my feet hurt like hell._

"As I've said, Edward and I were talking about you earlier, and when I asked him if he thinks you're gonna win tonight, he said he believes you will. What do you have to say to that?" Maggie prompts.

Warmth radiates all throughout Bella, knowing that this time, there's only one answer she can give to Maggie and to everyone watching this interview right now. Taking a deep breath, she finally says, "Well, Edward, here, he…uh, he has always believed in me."

When Edward clears his throat and begins to fidget in place, Bella sees that her answer has also made him uncomfortable. They both know that that hasn't always been the case. The one time he didn't believe her, it ruined them.

_Quick, Bella, think of something._

"What can I say? Edward's probably the president of the Bella Swan fan club," she quips, trying to diffuse the tension.

Another round of laughter and a relieved sigh from Edward. "That was supposed to be a secret, Bella," he says, winking at her.

Maggie looks back and forth between the two of them, well-aware that she has gotten all that she needs. "I'm sure that's the case. Anyways, I won't keep you guys any longer. Thank you both for your time, and best of luck, Bella, Edward."

Interview over, they are once again bombarded by other mediamen clamoring for them to pose together.

Edward, fussing with his suit, is the first to speak. "You heading in?"

"Y-yeah." _Why am I stuttering? Gosh, this is just _Edward, _you've seen him naked before for God's sake. _"Dad and I were really about to go inside when we spotted you here."

"Oh, and you thought about saying 'hi'?"

"Sort of."

He chuckles. "Walk with me?"

Bella nods, pulling on Charlie's arm to head for - finally_ - _the entrance.

As the three of them amble towards the entryway, Edward can't help but stare at the beautiful woman next to him. Thinking that he is being subtle, Edward doesn't expect the shove coming from Bella, light and playful as it is.

"Hey, don't do that. They might think you're flirting with me," Edward says with a laugh.

Bella turns her face to him, reddened cheeks still obvious underneath all the make-up. "Well, quit staring like something's wrong with my face."

Charlie pays no attention to their banter as he hands his and Bella's passes to the escorts at the entrance, and they go into the hotel lobby where everyone awaits to be escorted to their seats inside the grandstand, with Edward following right behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>NO CLIFFIE THIS TIME BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. <strong>

**I would love to know what you think so please leave me some reviews.**

**And lastly, VOTE for your favorite fics and for _Tales of Twilight_ (_talesoftwilight on tumblr_, **I review and recommend fics there with amazing ladies), **as your favorite fic pimp site on twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com**

**Thank you! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I'm not dead and I didn't abandon this fic. My friend, Jean, wanted me to add more to it but I've been super busy - with school back and all - but I swear even though I'm having time constraints, I won't flounce this.**

_Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight, I wish I owned Queen B and Jack Nicholson (my mom would be so happy of this would happen). Any similarities to true to life events are purely coincidental._

* * *

><p>In a sea of A-Listers congregating in the lobby with still no mediamen in sight, Charlie spots some old friends and saunters over, leaving Bella and Edward alone.<p>

Well, as alone as they can be in a huge room with over 70 people who know each other by face and by name.

The warmth that seems to continually radiate through Bella's body since being in close proximity to Edward grows to become another level of intensity as she feels an all too familiar hand wrap around hers.

"I wasn't staring at you because something was wrong with your face, _Isabella,_" Edward whispers, stepping closer towards her, _so close._

She stares up at him, both eyebrows raised in question. "Will you tell me why you were staring, then?"

He smirks at her, and it's her favorite one. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, yeah?" Bella says, trying to imitate his smirk.

"Yeah."

"Well, you look hot." Her nonchalant reply sets both of them off in a laughing fit, calling the attention of those near them.

From outside of their little bubble, one will see a happy and _newly reunited_ couple flirting and having fun, what with their joined hands, and closeness to each other.

While Bella relishes the moment they seem to be sharing, she doesn't know what to make out of all of it.

_Three years sans each other after a really bad break-up, now this? _

_What is _this _anyway?_

"Congratulations on your nomination, by the way," Edward croons, pulling Bella's thoughts out of her head.

Bella scoffs nervously. "Ehhhh, thanks… _Honestly, _do you think I have a chance tonight?"

The smile on Edward's face never falters as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment, all the while interlocking their fingers together then bringing it to his face before placing a feather-light kiss on the back of her hand.

It's almost as good as setting Bella's body on fire.

"You always have a chance, Bella. Always," Edward whispers; the sincerity behind his words made even more significant by his green eyes piercing through Bella's soul.

As much as she badly wants to revel in the attention and affection that he is giving her, Edward's words seem to snap something within Bella. Pulling her hand away from his hold before taking a step back in an attempt to put a safe distance between them, Bella says, "Thanks, but that hasn't always been the case, has it?" The allusion behind her words successfully reminding both of them of the _now. _

"You're right. But only stupid people wouldn't give you _that _chance. _Forgive_ _me_," he pleads, his voice laced with utter honesty.

_Forgiveness - _the one thing Bella wasn't able to grant Edward, causing them to part ways. Somehow, some time before meeting him again today, she realized she has done that – forgiven him.

"I have."

But Edward also needs to bestow something to her. Something that three years ago broke between them, and which Bella's retaliating acts only caused to be even more irreparable.

"Really?"

"_Trust_ _me_." And as Bella speaks those two words, she knows that his response will either make or break her.

Placing a finger under Bella's chin and lifting her face towards his, Edward tells her, "Believe me, I do."

They smile the smiles that have always been reserved for one another, the ones that they used to exchange when they were at their happiest – and it feels just right to use them again in this exact moment, with the one person they have always been meant to use for.

"I really want to win tonight," Bella whispers, and they both know that she isn't referring to the award.

"You already have, _love. _You already have."

"Bella!" a female voice calls out, effectively bursting their bubble.

Kate approaches them excitedly, stands next to Bella, eyes the hand intertwined with Edward's with an eyebrow raised, and then looks to her friend - a silent "_What is going on here?" _as clear as day on her face.

"Hey, Kate," Edward regards her coolly as he and Bella drop their hands. Even though they've kept fairly in touch in the past couple of years, Kate still is Bella's best friend, and that fact alone also has affected her friendship with Edward.

"Eddie, it's good to see you. Bella was freaking out earlier about what you'll be presenting for ton– Ow!" Kate's words are abruptly stopped as Bella _subtly _pinches her side. Bella's bitchface silencing whatever protest Kate is about to make.

"See," Bella turns Edward, "Kate here was the one who told me you were here, too and that you'll be presenting so of course I was curious."

"Yeah, Bella was _so _curious."

"After all this time you still don't pay attention to the guest list, huh?" Edward grins, recalling Bella's nonchalance when it comes to the paraphernalias that went with every event invitation. He found it extremely amusing how shocked and stunned Bella would be everytime she attended an event and found someone renowned at the same event as her.

"_Babe!" Bella shrieks through the phone loud enough that Edward has to hold it away from his ear. "Beyonce is here and she actually spoke to me! Ohmigosh did you know she was gonna be here?! You did, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? Shit, baby, I nearly fainted when I was led next to her as we were lining up to go inside and I said hi to her and I swear, I looked like a fucking idiot mumbling and fumbling and…"_

"_Baby," Edward cuts through her rambling, barely able to hold back his laugh. "Calm down, I'm sure you didn't look like an idiot, and I'm pretty sure Beyonce herself was pleased to have spoken to you. I mean, who wouldn't right? C'mon, I'm mighty pleased with myself everytime I get the chance to talk to you."_

_Bella laughs. "You cheeseball. But you did know, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, I did. That's the problem with ignoring guest lists, love. You never know who you'll be dealing with."_

"_You coulda told me though."_

"_I could but if I did, you wouldn't be reacting this way and I wouldn't be having as much fun," he laughs._

"_Glad I amuse you."_

"_You always do, baby. Hurry home so I can return the favor."_

"_I like it when you owe me," Bella tells him, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Just like?"_

"_Ehhh…sometimes, I love it," she teases, her tone filled with goading._

"_I'll make you love it. I love you."_

"_I love you back, see you later."_

"Actually, I do," Bella deadpans, "I figured out how important it really is to know who I'll be dealing with but I guess sometimes, no matter how prepared I am, I can still be caught offguard." Her brown eyes pierce through Edward's and with a nod of acquiesce from him, everything just seems to fall into place at that very moment.

Until Kate decides to open her "That is some real deep shit, B," earning laughter from both Bella and Edward.

Just then, a hand pats Edward's back, and when he looks over his shoulder, he sees that it's no less than his favorite actor, Jack Nicholson.

Edward can do nothing but gape at him.

"I think he's gonna faint, Kate," Bella whispers.

"Hello, ladies," Jack grins, "you're both looking very lovely tonight."

"H-hi, it's nice to see you here Mr. Nicholson," Bella says, reaching out to shake hands with him.

Kate smiles and does the same.

Edward is still gaping.

"You know, Masen," Jack says, "I've seen your movie and I truly think that it's a mystery why you're not up for a nomination tonight."

Edward is used to this kind of compliment, that on any normal day he'd just say thank you and brush it off, and he does that now, even though the compliment just came from his idol. What he couldn't do – and desperately wanted to – however is to jump around and unleash his inner sixteen year old fanboy. "Th-thanks, Jack, but there's always a next time."

"Masen, I admire your modesty but you and I both know that the jury is full of shit."

Edward almost laughs but he shakes his head instead, gazing at Bella, who is watching the exchange with awe in her big brown eyes.

It's that same jury that got a certain someone a much deserved nomination for the Best Actress Award tonight.

"I beg to differ, Jack. I do think they have made great choices this time."

At this reference, Bella turns as red as Kate's dress.

Jack looks from Edward to Bella, and lets out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, sweetheart," he turns to Bella. "I've seen your performance, and if you don't get that award tonight, now _that_ is utter crap."

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffie! Are you proud of me? <strong>

**Leave me some reviews x Thanks for reading**


End file.
